Do You Want to Sing Together 8
by jolly roger brat
Summary: More songs to enjoy from our favorite princess and her friends and family. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Sofia's musings

**Hello, everyone! Let's get this new music party started! Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing it during Once Upon a Princess before Cinderella comes and gives her advice when she's having doubts and going on a guilt trip after unintentionally putting everyone at her debut ball to sleep with the spell Cedric gave her.**

Sofia: Why? Why even trust me at all?  
They say this new life is my call  
But then come tell me I'm wrong  
Now what? What should I do?  
And who? Who do I turn to?  
Now everything feels so upside down  
Deep down, maybe I knew  
It was way too good to be true  
With all my friends looking up to me  
Some princess I turned out to be!

(and later, following Cinderella's arrival)

Maybe my journey is far from done  
They need a leader, and I'm the one!  
So now it's time for them all to see  
The princess I was born to be!  
It is time, to take the lead on my own  
It is time, for something bigger than I've ever known  
No need to wonder, the choice is done  
Now I believe I truly am the one  
So is it time?  
Is it time?  
Yes...  
It is time.


	2. Fluke's serenade to Sofia

**Isiah02 asked about this Flock of Seagulls song, so enjoy your request! I thought during the party in Cool Hand Fluke, after he's learned that Sofia's not such a bad person after all, Fluke could sing this to her to apologize for how he acted before.**

Fluke: I swim along the ocean tides  
I never thought I'd meet a girl like you  
Meet a girl like you

With auburn hair and bright blue eyes  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through  
You hypnotize me through

And I swam  
I swam so far away  
I just swam  
I swam all night and day  
I couldn't get away

A cloud appears above your head  
A beam of light comes shining down on you  
Shining down on you

The cloud is moving nearer still  
Aurora Borealis comes in view  
Aurora comes in view

And I swam  
I swam so far away  
I just swam  
I swam all night and day  
I couldn't get away

Reached out a hand to touch your face  
You're slowly disappearing from my view  
Disappearing from my view

Reached out a hand to try again  
I'm floating in a beam of light with you  
A beam of light with you

And I swam  
I swam so far away  
I just swam  
I swam all night and day

And I swam  
I swam so far away  
I just swam  
I swam all night and day


	3. Miranda's motherly wish

**Someone wanted Miranda to sing this song from Quest for Camelot, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe she could sing it during the first few days after Sofia is taken in Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, and everyone is looking for her.**

Miranda: I pray you'll be my eyes  
and watch her where she goes  
and help her to be wise  
help me to let go.

Every mother's prayer  
every child knows

Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe  
I pray she finds your light  
and holds it in her heart.  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are.

Every mother's prayer  
every child knows

Need to find a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her faith so she'll be safe.  
Lead her to a place guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe.


	4. A Dreamy Song for Royal Prep Students

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from Tangled, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia and some of her friends could get together and have a little singalong during her first week of Royal Prep, and James made up for the prank he pulled on her. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

Desmond: I think public speaking's scary  
My scream could curdle dairy  
And social-wise, my skills are not the greatest  
But despite my frightened look  
And my shyness, and my books  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist  
Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
Thank you!  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream

Royal Prep students: He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!

Desmond: See, I'm not as weak and wimpy as I seem!  
Though I tend to be a screamer  
You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream!

Hugo _:_ I've got girls who all adore me  
And they fight each other for me  
I really like to watch the competition  
I am suave and debonair  
I use Brylcream in my hair  
But I really want to make a love connection  
Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm one obnoxious blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter -  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream!

Royal Prep students: He's got a dream!

Hugo: I've got a dream!

Royal Prep students: He's got a dream!

Hugo: And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
Though my 'tude leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it, dreaming -  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream

Royal Prep students: Amber really wants to be a florist  
Kari does interior design  
Lakshmi's into mime  
Cleo's cupcakes are sublime  
Khalid knits  
Derek sews  
Vivian does puppet shows

Zandar: And Hildegard has cute ceramic unicorns!

James: I have dreams, like you - no, really!  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tanned and rested and alone—wait!  
But I am with a real cute princess honey

Sofia: I've got a dream!

Royal Prep students _:_ She's got a dream!

Sofia: I've got a dream!

Royal Prep students _:_ She's got a dream!

Sofia: I want to be the greatest princess I can be!

Royal Prep students: Yeah!

Sofia: And with every passing minute  
I can feel I'm in to win it -  
Like all you lovely folks  
I've got a dream!

Royal Prep students: She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!  
So our differences aren't  
really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!  
Call us determined -  
Resolute -

Zandar: Terrific -

Hugo: And so very optimistic

Royal Prep students: 'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!

Hugo: I've got a dream!

James: I've got a dream!

Royal Prep students: I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!

Sofia: I've got a dream!

All: Yes way down deep  
inside, I've got a dream!  
Yeah!


	5. James and Vivian's encore duet

**STR2D3PO** **asked about this song from Twilight Breaking Dawn, so enjoy your request! I thought as an encore performance in The Secret Love Song's karaoke day (chapter 5), James and Vivian could sing it after James calms down following their last duet.**

Vivian: The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

James and Vivian: I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

James: Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Vivian and James: One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

Vivian: I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Vivian and James: And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


	6. Roland's beautiful song for Miranda

**In chapter 2 of Niagara14301's story Glimpses, I came up with the idea for Roland to help Canadian balladeer Gordon Lightfoot, and ever since then, he's been one of Roland's favorite artists. I was thinking that maybe he could sing this to Miranda as they get to know each other.**

Roland: At times I just don't know  
How you could be anything but beautiful  
I think that I was made for you  
And you were made for me

And I know that I won't ever change  
'Cause we've been friends  
Through rain or shine  
For such a long, long time

Laughing eyes and smiling face  
It seems so lucky just to have the right  
Of telling you with all my might  
You're beautiful tonight

And I know that you will never stray  
'Cause you've been that way  
From day to day  
For such a long, long time

And when you hold me tight  
How could life be anything but beautiful  
I think that I was made for you  
And you were made for me

And I know that I won't ever change  
'Cause we've been friends  
Through rain or shine  
For such a long, long time

And I must say it means so much to me  
To be the one who's telling you  
I'm telling you  
That you're beautiful


	7. Cedric wants to keep everyone out

**Raven862 asked about this song from Shrek the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought Cedric could sing it to himself when Sofia first starts working as his apprentice, since he doesn't want to get close to her as a friend, but close enough to her to steal her amulet, and after he sees the ruby heart she made him, he's having new thoughts about her.**

Cedric: I'm gonna build me a wall, I'll make it ten feet high  
See ya later, pal, bye, bye  
No one gettin' in so don't you even try  
A ten foot wall

I'm gonna build me a wall, I'm gonna disappear  
What's the matter, girl, am I not bein' clear?  
Can't you take a hint, am I getting through at all?  
Just get outta here

I was told the world would despise me  
So I should have known, I should have guessed  
I thought these two might be different  
Well, now I know they're just like all the rest

I'm gonna be what they want, I'm gonna be what they say  
Hey world, I'll do it your way  
You're looking for a monster, it's your lucky day  
I'll be what you want

What a fool to think she might love me  
I opened my heart and let her walk through  
She wanted a friend, I wanted her amulet  
How lucky that her wish came true

Gonna build me a wall, a perfect place to hide  
Hey world, stay on your side  
The best way to conquer, they say is to divide

Gonna build a wall  
Gonna be what they say  
Gonna hide in my heart  
Gonna build a wall


	8. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade are true friends

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this Hannah Montana song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing it with Ruby and Jade as an encore presentation after they sing the Enchancian national anthem.**

Sofia: We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around

Jade: You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

Ruby: You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you never have a second chance, and  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

Sofia: True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend

Jade: You're a true friend  
You're here till the end

Sofia: You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night

Ruby: 'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: You're a true friend  
You're a true friend


	9. Ginger's lament

**Raven862 asked about this song from Wicked for Ginger to sing to Clover, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after the events of Blue Ribbon Bunny, Ginger could sing this to herself when she sees Clover with Crackle.**

GINGER: Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Blue scales with wings that curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...


	10. Clover can't help himself

**Someone wanted Clover to sing this classic Four Tops song, so enjoy your request! I thought before Crackle gives him the cure for the Liking Berry, he could give her one last serenade. And I agree with something Amber said in The Secret Love Song; I didn't know this was from a movie either, but it's from the film Strange Magic.**

Clover: Oooooooooooooooh!  
Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else

In and out my life (in and out my life)  
You come and you go (you come and you go)  
Leaving just your picture behind...(ooh)  
And I've kissed it a thousand times (ooh)  
When you snap your finger, or wink your eye,  
I come a-running to you  
I'm tied to your apron strings,  
And there's nothing that I can do

I can't help myself,  
No, I can't help myself,

'Cause, Sugar Pie Honey Bunch  
I'm weaker than a bunny should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love 'ya see

Wanna tell you I don't love you,  
Tell you that we're through  
And I try...  
But ev'ry time I see your face,  
I get all choked up inside  
When I call your name,  
Girl, it starts to flame  
Burning in my heart,  
Tearing it all apart.  
No matter how I try  
My love I cannot hide...

'Cause Sugar Pie Honey Bunch  
You know that I'm waiting for you (waiting for you)  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else

Sugar Pie Honey Bunch  
I'd do anything you ask me to (ask me to)  
I can't help myself  
I want you and nobody else

Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I love you (I dooo)  
I can't help myself...  
No... I can't help myself


	11. The kids are in karaoke country

**Someone wanted Sofia, James, and Amber to sing this Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought James could sing it in a karaoke tent during a village fair, and since this is one of Sofia and Amber's favorite songs, they could join in as they watch him.**

Everyone was cheering as James took the stage. They loved it when he sang at Enchancia Castle's karaoke parties, and they were eager to see him perform again, but this time at a new location: the village fair.

As he took the microphone, James smiled. He was so happy to be singing in public again, and he felt his eyes fill with tears as he started to sing.

We work in the factories and the fields  
Assembly lines and coal mines and the steel mills  
That's what we do but there's more to us than that  
If you want to know who we are it's on the logos of our caps

Sofia and Amber joined him on stage, standing on either side of him as they accompanied him on the chorus.

We're Mountaineers, volunteers  
We're the tide that rolls, we're Seminoles  
We're a herd of Longhorn steers  
We drive Ford and Chevrolet  
Shoot twenty-four and eighty-eight  
We crank up our music Friday nights  
On two thousand country stations  
Yeah, we're one big country nation, that's right

Sofia squeezed his arm as she took the next verse, We might fix your water pump, your AC  
Bring your apple pie, and fill your glass of tea  
Take that Fedex package to your door  
But underneath that apron or that uniform

As James regained his composure, he and Amber joined her on the chorus, We're Wild Cats, Wolverines (Amber: No, Spartans!)  
We're Tigers, Buckeyes, Bruins  
Bulldogs, Hogs, and Hurricanes  
We pray before we race  
Cheer fourteen and forty-eight  
We drink ice-cold beer on Friday nights  
Yeah, we're one big country nation, that's right

A few people, Roland included, laughed at Amber's comment, but agreed with her as she took the next verse, We're all across the map  
Down city streets and old dirt roads  
We're the fabric of this nation  
And we're a nation all our own

She, James, and Sofia finished the song together, We're Mountaineers, we're volunteers  
We're Devils, Heels, and Rebels  
Fighting Irish and Cavaliers  
We soup up our Chevrolets  
Cheer twenty-four and eighty-eight  
And we crank up the same songs Friday night  
On two thousand country stations  
Yeah, we're one big country nation, that's right

The song received a standing ovation, and Roland and Miranda hugged them as they came back over.


	12. A Puzzling Sing-Along and New Game

**Isiah02 told me about this new type of song or game on the Internet, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the makeup Buttercups Friends Day at the end of A Puzzling Mystery Weekend, everyone could take part in this type of sing-along and game. And as the group knows, James and Sandra are great at puzzles and games like this!**

Sofia: Everybody say puzzles keep it going!  
Scrambled, jigsaw, picture

Everyone (including those who didn't face Wendell): Puzzles!

James: We beat Wendell's games and

Everyone: Puzzles!

Sandra: We rescued Phoenix with our knowledge of

Everyone: Puzzles!

Amber: I need to get better at solving

Everyone: Puzzles!

Candice: I like to kick back with some

Everyone: Puzzles!

Dorrie: We all learned about different

Everyone: Puzzles!

Lucinda: I like watching James solve

Everyone: Puzzles!

Zoe: I helped Sandra solve some

Everyone: Puzzles!  
Puzzles puh puh puzzles PUZZLES!


	13. Different thoughts for Cedric and Lydia

**Different people asked about this song from Shrek the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a deleted scene from GradGirl2010's My Sister's Keeper, Cedric, Lydia, and Eezeyal could sing it before the magic show, but of course Lydia's the only one to hear her owl sing.**

Cedric: I guess I'd be a hero, with sword and armor clashing  
Looking semi dashing, a shield within my grip  
Or else I'd be a Viking and live a life of daring  
While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship.  
I'd sail away, I'd see the world, I'd reach the farthest reaches  
I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea.  
And maybe storm some beaches.  
That's who I'd be. That's who I'd be.

Or I could be a poet and write a different story,  
One that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies  
And to the skies I'd throw it, the stars would do the telling  
The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the 'I's  
I'd write a verse, recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing.  
I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming.  
But we all learn. But we all learn.

A sorcerer always hides, a sorcerer's fate is known  
A sorcerer always stays in the dark and all alone

So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted  
Life would be enchanted, or so the stories say.  
Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower  
And save a hot-house flower, and carry her away  
But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow over whelm it,  
I'd get the girl, I'd take my breath, and I'd remove my helmet.

We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending  
We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny  
I'd have a hero's ending, a perfect happy ending.  
That's how it would be  
A big bright beautiful world

But not for me.

Lydia: A sorceress always hides. A sorceress' fate is known. A sorceress always stays in the dark

Cedric (same time as Lydia's same line): A sorcerer always stays in the dark

Eezeyal: You're all alone

Lydia: All alone

(All at the same time)

Cedric: So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted my life would be enchanted or so the stories say.  
Of course I'd be a hero and I would scale a tower to save a hot-house flower and carry her away!

Lydia: There are rules and there are strictures. I believe the story books I read by candle light

Eezeyal: Don't let me go, Don't let me go, Don't let me go

All: A perfect happy ending, that's how... it…should be!


	14. A new Dads and Daughters Duet

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from one of the Land Before Time movies, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a preview of the new Sofia episode Dads and Daughters Day, she and Amber could sing it to Roland.**

Sofia: It's nice to have a dad that you can be with

Roland: Heh!

Sofia: To share a part of each and every day  
Who you can talk and joke and play and climb a tree with  
Who wants to hear the things you have to say  
Who will lift you up when the water's too deep  
Who'll stay by your side while you're falling asleep  
Who understands whenever you feel sad  
It's really, awfully nice  
To have a dad

Amber joins in: Friends are important  
They're such a big part of you

Sofia: But I always thought a dad would be something special  
Now I know it's true

It's great to have a dad you can have fun with  
A dad who's got a heart that's extra strong  
It's good to have someone to be a daughter with  
Who's big and brave and wise  
And kind and strong

Amber: He'll laugh at the silly things you do  
And when you're in trouble  
He'll pull you through  
Even with the love I've always had  
This is something new

Sofia: I've found a dad  
My dad  
And since you came my way  
I'm, oh, so glad  
And I'm proud to be your daughter  
'Cause you're my favorite one  
And only  
Dad

Amber: Doo-doo-doo

Sofia and Amber: Me and my dad  
Just me and my dad


	15. Hugo and Amber's storybook ending

**Different people asked about this Carrie Underwood song, so enjoy your request! I thought Hugo and Amber could sing it to themselves since they like each other, but following the little stunt Hugo pulled at the tryout race, Amber's doubting her feelings. So Hugo takes her aside and sings to her to hopefully get back on her good side.**

Hugo: Ever ever after  
Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Amber joins in: Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Amber: Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Hugo and Amber: Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

Hugo: No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

Hugo and Amber: To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever, ever, ever after

Amber: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
Ooh  
For ever ever after


	16. Felix's song to Felicity

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from the Rugrats movie, so enjoy your request! I thought that their character Felix could sing it to his sister Felicity when he's trying to help get her to sleep, or if he's going to leave for Royal Prep and she doesn't want him to go.**

(Felicity starts to cry)

Felix: Aw...Lissie, come on, you're hurting my ears  
Ow that's loud.

(sings) Baby, please, rest your head  
Now it is time for bed  
I'll protect you like no other  
You're okay, for a little sister.

(Felicity starts to cry again)

(spoken) Aw Lissie... Aw don't, don't cry. Mmm...  
(sung) Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies  
Slowly in the starry skies  
Baby please, close your eyes  
You're as sweet as apple pies

As you grow and love and play  
In my heart you'll always stay  
So sleep, and dream the night awaaaayyy.

(Felicity starts to cry again)

(spoken) Lissie, don't cry  
It's okay... it's gonna be okay  
I'll hold you  
Aw, Lissie, you're hurting my ears...

(sung) As we grow and love and play  
In my heart you'll always stay  
So sleep and dream the night awaaaayyy.

{Sung slowly) Baby please, rest your head  
Soon we will be home in bed  
Until then, I will love you like no other  
You're okay for a little sister.

Felicity: My Felix.

Felix: My Lissie.


	17. Tilly's like a breath of fresh air

**Someone wanted Aunt Tilly to sing this song from Teen Beach Movie 2 to Sir Bartelby, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing this to him as they got to know each other following the events of The Silent Knight.**

Aunt Tilly: Baby tell me, is this good for you?  
Cause for me, it's a dream come true  
I think about you boy day and night  
If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right

Cause I know  
One thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

Is this as good as I think it is?  
Cause right now I'm so into this  
And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for  
Than to be with you, just to be with you

Cause one thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

What you give you will receive  
So baby bring it all to me  
And I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew you were the one

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe


	18. Sofia learns to believe in herself

**Raven862 asked about this song from Descendants, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing this to herself as she first starts out on the Flying Derby, since Miranda told her that a princess can do anything she puts her mind to and never stops trying.**

Sofia: I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey

Everest is only a mountain  
A pyramid is just a shape  
Doesn't have to hold you back  
Doesn't have to pin you down  
Let your dreams take flight  
And your heart ignite!

Did you know that it's true  
Everything is possible  
It's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
'Cause I believe in you

Don't be afraid to be who you are  
Just dream out and shout and follow the stars  
Forget about the past that it's over  
We are the young ones our way is forward  
Who keeps tabs on stupid mistakes?  
We all mess up but that's just the way

We learn how to get back up  
We learn how to turn the page  
So we will let our dreams take flight  
And your heart ignite!

Did you know that it's true  
Everything is possible  
It's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you

I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
'Cause I believe in you

Let your dreams take flight  
And your heart ignite!

Did you know that it's true  
Everything is possible  
It's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you


	19. Gemina knows best

**Someone asked about this song from Tangled, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a deleted scene from the episode Best in Air Show, Minimus and his mother Gemina could sing this as Minimus tries to convince her not to be so overprotective, and that he's not the same horse he was.**

Gemina: You want to fly stunts? Why, Minnikins...!  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why you stay inside your stable

Minimus: I know, but...

Gemina: That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

Minimus: But -

Gemina: Shh!  
Trust me, Minnikins  
Mother knows best  
Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague

Minimus: No!

Gemina: Yes!

Minimus: But -

Gemina: Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mama knows best  
Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naïve  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request  
Minimus?

Minimus: Yes?

Gemina: Don't ever ask to fly stunts again.

Minimus (defeated): Yes, Mother.

Gemina: I love you very much, dear.

Minimus: I love you more.

Gemina: I love you most.  
Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Mother knows best


	20. Lucinda's just like them

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song from one of the Land Before Time movies, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could try to convince Ruby and Jade to give Lucinda another chance before they become friends in The Little Witch, when Lucinda's trying to prove that she's changing her ways and after she runs away after the incident with the witch trap.**

Sofia: She has feelings just like we do.  
She has problems too.  
We think because she uses her magic she won't.  
But she does.  
She's sensitive and trying hard.  
And she makes a bigger fuss.  
But way deep inside I think.  
She's a kid like us.  
She has parents just like ours who tell her what to do.  
She has heart, and soul, and feelings, and tears she sheds too.  
And when she's doing magic.  
Kids run and hide because even if they think she's tough.  
She's still a kid like us.

Jade: It's just too dangerous, Sofia.

Ruby: Yes it is.

Jade: And she's too mean!

Ruby: Very! Very mean!

Sofia: Maybe when you're bigger.  
You think you should pretend.  
You're not afraid of scary things.  
That you don't need a friend.  
But she's just a kid in trouble.  
She needs someone to trust.  
If we can bring her home.  
Show her she's not alone.  
She's just a kid.  
A kid like us!


	21. A Middle Earth Medley

**I got this idea for this tune from Niagara14301's new Red Nose Day story, and I want to say thanks again for letting me use this song. And readers of the story Dorrie know about Candice's fascination with Middle Earth! However, there's one little touch of Harry Potter in here.**

 **Setting: After catching James doing their work yet again, Dorrie and Candice lure him to his room and guard the door with him on the receiving end of their wands. Seeing as how he's about five seconds away from getting the sense tickled into him, James comes up with a plan to save himself.**

Candice: Any last words, James?

James (sings): Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights

Candice (spoken as she recognizes a favorite song of hers): Dorrie, hold your fire; James, this is _so_ not fair!

James: What was before, we see once more  
Is our kingdom a distant light

Candice joins in: Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune

James: Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

Dorrie joins in: We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold

James: From long ago when lanterns burned  
Until this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned

Dorrie and Candice: We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul

James/Dorrie/Candice: Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold.

Dorrie (spoken as she aims her wand at James): Well, that was fun, but now it's our turn. _Rictusempra!_

Candice (over James' laughter as the spell takes effect): And how about this little song for our game?

(sings) The greatest adventure is what lies ahead.  
Today and tomorrow are yet to be said.  
The chances, the changes are all yours to make.  
The mold of your life is in your hands to break.

Dorrie (joins in both song and game): The greatest adventure is there if you're bold.  
Let go of the moment that life makes you hold.  
To measure the meaning can make you delay;  
It's time you stop thinkin' and wasting the day.

Candice (joining in the game): The man who's a dreamer and never takes leave  
Who thinks of a world that is just make-believe

Dorrie: Will never know passion, will never know pain.  
Who sits by the window will one day see rain.

Dorrie and Candice: The greatest adventure is what lies ahead.  
Today and tomorrow are yet to be said.  
The chances, the changes are all yours to make.  
The mold of your life is in your hands to break.

Candice: The greatest adventure is what lies ahead.


	22. Roland gets ready to rumba

**In chapter 2 of my story Pet Stories, Roland told James that he used to be a great Spanish dancer, and he's thinking of taking up his 'Rolando' persona for Miranda. Maybe when they're in the ballroom, Miranda could see his moves as he sings this classic Marc Antony song.**

Roland: They say around the way you've asked for me  
There's even talk about you wanting me  
I must admit that's what I want to hear  
But that's just talk until you take me there oh

If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go

Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know

My every thought is of this being true  
It's getting harder not to think of you  
Girl I'm exactly where I want to be  
The only thing is I need you here with me – oh

If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go

Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know

Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know

If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go

Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know

If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know  
Girl you've gotta let me know which way to go

Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cause I need to know


	23. A wintery victory song

**Raven862 asked about this classic song from Frozen, so enjoy your request! I thought when Sofia's amulet summons Olaf in The Tale of Miss Nettle, she and Olaf could sing this as a battle cry. Or following the fight in my story Royal Blood, when Elsa makes it snow near the end of chapter 7, he could sing this with everyone.**

Ambre (having put a paw in the snow): Cold on my paws!

Sandra (picking him up): Come here, Ambre, I'll get you warmed up.

Olaf: Tiny antlerless reindeer like warm hugs too!

Sandra: That's right, Olaf, but Ambre's a cat!

Olaf: Let's keep him away from fire, but I don't mind it!

Amber: Really?  
I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.

Olaf: Nope!  
But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer comes again

(sings) Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summerrrrrr  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summerrrrr

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summerrrrrr

Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put'em together - it just makes sense!

Ratdadat dad dada doo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a - happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream  
Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam  
Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summerrrrrrr

James: I'm gonna tell him –

Sofia: Don't you dare!

Olaf: In summerrrrrrrrr!


	24. Ruby digs down deep

**Someone wanted this song from Pixie Hollow Games, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe before Ruby gets mixed up with Tizzy the fairy godmother, she could sing this to herself as she makes her go-carriage, or maybe she could sing it to herself during the actual race when they're having the 'do-over.'**

Ruby: Dig down deep and break the streak  
Dig down deep and break the streak

You can watch your garden grow  
And skim along the surface, and take it slow  
Just let nature have its way  
And let your little flowers bloom where they may

If you dig down deeper under the ground  
Oh yeah, got to dig down deeper, girl you can  
If you're wanting to win, then you better begin  
To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down

You can keep things as they've always been  
And you'll never leave the row  
You've been planting in  
Take a chance and make a leap  
Anything can happen when you dig down deep

So dig down deeper under the ground  
You gotta dig down deeper girl you can  
If you're wanting to win, than you better begin  
To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down

Come on and dig deep down!

So you decide to make your stand  
Step up and put the world to shame  
There may be no luck on your head  
If you didn't choose this game  
You don't want to lose this game

Dig down deep and break the streak  
Dig down deep and break the streak  
Dig down deep and break the streak

So dig down deeper under the ground  
You gotta dig down deeper girl you can  
If you're wanting to win,  
If you're wanting to win  
Than you better begin  
To get a little bit dirty and dig deep down

You got a dig down, yeah  
Ooh, you got a dig down


	25. No changes for Hugo and Sofia

**Raven862 asked about this song from Camp Rock 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that Hugo and Sofia could sing this to themselves before or after their ice dancing performance, or while they're in the halls at school.**

Sofia: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(Hugo: She's way too serious)  
Makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(Hugo: She's always in a rush and interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Hugo: Like she doesn't even care)

Sofia and Hugo: You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Sofia: Like fire and rain (Hugo: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (Hugo: You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Hugo: Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Hugo: Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing

Both: And I wouldn't change a thing

Hugo: She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change

Sofia: Why does he try to read my mind?  
(Hugo: I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(Hugo: She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(Hugo: That's what all of my friends say)

Sofia and Hugo: You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Sofia: Like fire and rain (Hugo: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (Hugo: You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Hugo: Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Hugo: Like different stars)

Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

Hugo: When I'm yes, she's no  
Sofia: When I hold on, he just lets go  
Both: We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Sofia: Like fire and rain (Hugo: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (Hugo: You can drive me insane)  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Sofia: We're Venus and Mars (Hugo: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Hugo: Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Hugo: Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (Hugo: Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing

Both: And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing


	26. Roland and James' party sing along

**As another gift for Roland's birthday, I thought James could sing this classic Garth Brooks song at the party following Sofia and Amber's adventure in Her Royal Spyness. (And Roland recognizes this as a song Queen Melinda used to play on his birthday!) One more thing, for a variation on this classic song, check out my Peter Pan story Now Day Karaoke Party. (And anyone want to guess why I posted this song today?)**

James (spoken as he enters, carrying a guitar): You know what? That'll go really well with my gift! I was going to give you a private guitar concert, but we can all join in for this!

(sings as he accompanies himself) This ol' highway's getting longer  
Seems there ain't no end in sight  
To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford to rest  
I've got to ride in Denver tomorrow night

Roland joins in as he gets the joke: I called the house but no one answered  
For the last two weeks no one's been home  
I guess she's through with me, to tell the truth I just can't see  
What's kept the woman holding on this long

James and Roland: And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old  
All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old

Roland: The competition's getting younger  
Tougher broncs, you know I can't recall

James: The worn out tape of Chris LeDoux, lonely women and bad booze  
Seem to be the only friends I've left at all  
(spoken): Everybody!

James, Roland, and Partygoers: And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old  
All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole  
I'm much too young to feel this damn old

James and Roland: Lord, I'm much too young to feel this damn old


	27. Amber's sisterly love song

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this classic Dumbo song, so enjoy your request! I thought that she could use this as another song when James gets turned into a baby, and as she comforts him when he starts crying, she could remember that her mother used to sing this to her as well.**

Amber (spoken): There, there. There, there.  
It's okay…all better  
(sings): Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,  
Baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine. 

(Amber hums during the instrumental break)

(sings) From your head to your toes  
You're so sweet, goodness knows.  
You are so precious to me,  
Cute as can be,  
Baby of mine  
Baby mine.  
Baby mine


	28. Nell and Sofia's duet

**Someone wanted Nell and Sofia to sing this song from Prince of Egypt, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing it to each other to help them go to sleep before they're rescued. Nell might also remember this as a song she used to sing to Sabrina, and her mother used to sing to her.**

Nell: Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes

Sofia joins in: There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Sofia: Mmmyeah  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speakin' words  
I never thought I'd say

Nell joins in: There can be miracles  
When you believe (Sofia: When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill (Sofia: Mmm)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (Sofia: You can achieve)  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
(Hey)  
(Ooh)

Nell: They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain

Sofia: A small but still, resilient voice  
Says hope is very near, oh (Oh)

Nell and Sofia: There can be miracles (Miracles)  
When you believe (Boy, when you believe, yeah) (Though hope is frail)  
Though hope is frail (It's hard)  
It's hard to kill (Hard to kill, oh, yeah)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve, oh)  
When you believe somehow you will (Somehow, somehow, somehow)  
Somehow you will (I know, I know, know)  
You will when you believe (When you)  
(Oh oh)


	29. Fluke and Oona's fishy duet

**Isiah02 asked about this Earth Wind and Fire song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song for the party in Cool Hand Fluke, he and Oona could do a duet, and he could make up for being a showoff earlier.**

Fluke: Every man has a place, in his heart there's a space,  
And the world can't erase his fantasies  
Take a ride in the sky, on our ship fantasize  
All your dreams will come true, right away

Oona joins in: And we will live together, until the twelfth of never  
Our voices will ring forever, as one

Oona: Every thought is a dream, rushing by in a stream,  
Bringing life to our kingdom of doing  
Take a ride in the sky, on our ship fantasize  
All your dreams will come true, miles away

Fluke joins in: Our voices will ring together until the twelfth of never,  
We all, will live forever, as one

Come see victory, in the land called fantasy  
Loving life, a new decree,  
Bring your mind to everlasting liberty

Oona: Our minds will explore together, old worlds, we conquer, forever  
We then, will expand love together, as one

Fluke: Come to see, victory in a land called fantasy,  
Loving life, for you and me, to behold, to your soul is ecstasy  
You will find, other kind, that has been in search for you

Oona: Many lives has brought you to  
Recognize it's your life, now in review  
And as you stay for the play, fantasy, has in store for you,  
A glowing light will see you through

Fluke and Oona: It's your day, shining day, all your dreams come true  
As you glide, in your stride with the wind, as you fly away  
Give a smile, from your lips, and say  
I am free, yes I'm free, now I'm on my way


	30. A brotherly love song for James

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that after Sofia learns about how James feels about singing in public (see chapter 3 of The Secret Love Song), she could sing that to herself as she pictures him sad and alone in his room.**

Sofia: When I was just a child I found it rather silly  
To see how many other people I could meet  
I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need  
Other siblings to make my life complete

But there was one boy that I cared for  
I knew he would be there for me

My big brother, best friend forever  
Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

He taught me how to fly a horse  
(Lucinda: Best friend forever)  
We never had a real bad fight  
(Amber: We did everything together)  
We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams  
I miss him more than I realized, it seems

Amber, Roland, Miranda, Lucinda: Your big brother, best friend forever  
Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together

Sofia: And though he's oh so far away  
I hoped that he would stay  
My big brother best friend  
Forever  
Forever


	31. Sir Bartelby's secret love song

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby to sing this song from The Scarecrow to Aunt Tilly, so enjoy your request! I thought that when they first met following her riding backwards, he could sing this to himself as he realizes that he likes her.**

Sir Bartelby (to himself): When she looks at me what is it she sees  
A suit of armor  
A squeaky voice  
Is all I'll ever be  
A clever forgery of a man  
Locked inside this awful voice is more than what you see  
Will she look at me

What is it I'd say if I could find a way  
To tell her all that's deep inside my soul  
Somehow thank you doesn't seem  
Sufficient for my queen of hearts  
I don't want to say hello if it's followed with goodbye  
Turn and look at me  
Just try

Goodbye's always been a very mystical, magic word  
Every time you say it, someone disappears  
But if all that's left to me is but a single word  
Then take my heart  
Goodbye

When she looks at me  
Suddenly I'm free to love


	32. A Dads and Daughters Day Ditty

**Someone wanted Roland to sing this Paul Simon song, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing it to himself as he watches Sofia and Amber sleeping some night, or following the events of Dads and Daughters Day.**

Roland: If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard  
of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your bed

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin' fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
You don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Trying to help the human race  
Strugglin' to survive its harshest hour

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you


	33. Miss Nettle's flowery lament

**Raven862 asked about this song from Wicked, so enjoy your request! I thought that when Miss Nettle learns that her snowdrops were first taken for Freezenburg's Winter Flower Festival, she could sing this to herself when nobody came and thanks her for her flowers. She might also sing this when Sofia first encounters her in Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle.**

MISS NETTLE: (spoken) My snowdrops!  
(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let their flesh not be torn  
Let their blood leave no stain  
Though they beat them  
Let them feel no pain  
Let their bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy them  
Let them never die,  
Let them never die...

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka...

Ugh! What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
My snowdrops, where are you?  
Already dead or wilting?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply!  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

My beautiful...  
My glorious...  
Snowdrops...  
MY SNOWDROPS!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention,  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why!...

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then...  
Let every place be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
My snowdrops, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again,  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!


	34. Mamanu's good at being bad

**Someone wanted Mamanu to sing this song from All Dogs go to Heaven 2, so enjoy your request! I thought she and her snake Milo could sing it as they make plans to sabotage Lani's quest for the Fire Pearl.**

Mamanu: Now I know you've been malicious  
Spiteful and a trifle vicious  
It's no secret that you cheated and you've lied  
And you've done some double dealing  
Scheming, swindling, and stealing  
You're an amateur, but heaven knows, you've tried

Milo (spoken): I answered your ad didn't I?  
Money, power, stature, oh 100 brimstone

Mamanu (spoken): Good boy. And very soon your efforts will be rewarded  
(sings) You'll develop so much faster  
Now you're working with a master  
Who will help you cultivate your darker side  
You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before  
And you'll find that when you're really ROTTEN TO THE CORE!

It feels so good to be bad  
So delicious to be a despicable cad  
It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling  
To give somebody the worst time they've ever had  
It feels so good to be bad

(spoken): Case in point

(sung): Princess Lani doesn't know it, but she's in my power!  
She's gonna wish that she was never born!  
I promise you that by the sunset hour  
I'll have the Fire Pearl!

Milo (spoken): But why can't I get it for you?

Mamanu (sung): Cause you had your chance and blew it  
I entrusted you to do it  
But you bungled it and threw your chance away  
It's a problem you created  
If the pearl can't be located  
I'm not naming names, but SOMEONE HAS TO PAY!

Milo (spoken): Arrrggghhhhh! Try again boss

Mamanu (spoken): You'll never find it. Only her "akahuna" can lead her to it

Milo (spoken): But I can find her.

Mamanu (spoken): Not any more. You work for me now.

(resumes singing): Though you gave me cause to doubt you  
There's a loathsomeness about you  
That attracts me to you as a protégé  
And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know  
You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the LOWEST OF THE LOW!

It feels so good to be bad  
So delightful to be a deplorable cad  
It's so appealing to have the feeling  
That what you're doing gets trouble brewing  
And drives everybody MAD!

You've got my guarantee  
It feels so good to be bad  
So exciting

Milo: So Inviting

Mamanu: So good to be bad!

 **And later…**

Mamanu: Make sure he doesn't disappoint me

Milo: You got it boss

Mamanu: It's so, so stirring  
I feel like purring

Milo: It's deeply pleasing to be the richest

Both: So many will be so SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

Mamanu: Three cheers for treachery  
It feels so good to be bad


	35. Sofia gets royal advice

**Someone wanted Miranda to sing this song from Disney Princess Tea Party, so enjoy your request! I thought that Miranda could sing it to Sofia during their first night in the castle to help raise her confidence. And Roland could join in before he gives her the amulet.**

Miranda: Every girl can be a princess, any dream can be  
Close your eyes and see  
A magic wand and soon you've gone  
From just you to royalty

You don't need a grand old castle rising in the air  
Maids to brush your hair  
Your heart is pure, you're thoughtful  
Surely, Princess, you're almost there

Why, just putting on a tiara  
And you aren't the same old you  
My life changed so completely  
By just putting on a shoe, who knew

Every girl can be a princess  
Fashion can be learned, heads can still be turned  
By your sweet face, the style and grace  
You know you've already earned

(Roland hums, Miranda vocalizes)

Miranda: Hold your head high and keep smiling  
'Cause that's just what a princess does  
You're as beloved and beguiling  
As ever a princess was

Every girl can be a princess, all that's left to do  
Is find a prince for you (Roland: We will find one!)  
A prince who's bold (Roland: But not too old!)  
Who'll hold you your whole life through  
The most perfect princess is you


	36. Hugo and Sofia's dreamy duet

**Raven862 asked about this song by Christina Grimmie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia and Hugo could sing this to themselves as they find themselves thinking about different things; Hugo pursuing his fondness for ice dancing, and Sofia wondering how she can help him tell his father about it. And on a more serious note, I'd like to dedicate this song to the memory of Christina Grimmie, and all those who were victims of the recent tragic events.**

Hugo: I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes...

Hugo and Sofia: It was only just a dream

Sofia: Travel back down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream

Hugo: I was at the top  
I was like in a basement  
Number 1 spot  
Now you find you're replacement  
I swear now that I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See your pretty face  
Run my finger through your hair

My lover  
My life  
My baby  
My wife  
You left me, I'm tied  
Cause I know that it just ain't right

Hugo and Sofia: I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream

Sofia: Riding man  
I swear I see your face at every turn  
I try to get my usher I can let it burn  
And I just hope you notice that you're the only one I yearn for  
Oh I miss her When will I learn?

Didn't give you all my love  
I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby  
Hey  
You were so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

Hugo and Sofia: I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Oh

Sofia: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Hugo joins in: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Hugo and Sofia: And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything...

Hugo and Sofia: I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes... ([Sofia:] Open my eyes)  
It was only just a dream ([Hugo:] It's just a dream)  
So I travel back down that road ([Sofia:] Travel back, [Hugo:] Travel back)  
When you come back? ([Sofia:] Down the road, [Hugo:] Down the road)  
No one knows ([Hugo:] No one knows)  
I realize, it was only just a dream ([Hugo:] No, no, no, no)

I was thinking about you (Sofia: Woooo)  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us (Hugo: Whooooo)  
What we gonna be (Hugo: Yeah)  
Open my eyes... (Sofia: Open my eyes, [Hugo:] Open my eyes...)  
It was only just a dream (Sofia: just a dream)

So I travel back down that road (Hugo: Whoo)  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize, (Hugo: Realize)  
It was only just a dream  
[Hugo:] it was only just, only just a dream

Hugo and Sofia: Nooooo, oh  
It was only just a dream


	37. A song to comfort Callista

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song from The Lion Guard to Cedric's niece Callista, so enjoy your request! I thought that following Cedric's capture in Gone With the Wand, and it's up to them to rescue him, Sofia could sing this to Callista to try to cheer her up and tell her to help rescue him.**

Sofia: I know that you're upset  
You think today was a disaster  
But don't give up just yet  
You'll grow stronger and faster  
I was once about your size  
A village girl, who would've guessed?  
Here I am today, surprise!  
Among the castle's best

Take it from me  
You'll learn, you'll grow  
Hold on to your dreams  
Never let go  
Just look within you  
The hero inside  
No need to worry  
Hold your head up with pride  
Believe in yourself  
There's no need to hide  
It's there within you  
Your hero inside

So raise your head up high  
Tell the world "wait and see"  
No, I'm just a little girl  
But that's not all I'm gonna be

Take it from me  
You'll learn, you'll grow  
Hold on to your dreams  
Never let go  
Just look within you  
A hero inside  
No need to worry  
Hold your head up with pride  
Believe in yourself  
There's no need to hide  
It's there within you  
Your hero inside

There's no reason it can't come true  
'Cause you've got it inside of you  
Whatever you dream of  
That's what you can be  
All it takes from you is to believe

Just look within you  
The hero inside  
No need to worry  
Hold your head up with pride  
Believe in yourself  
There's no need to hide  
It's there within you  
Your hero inside  
Just look within you  
Your hero inside  
No need to worry  
Hold your head up with pride  
Believe in yourself  
There's no need to hide  
It's there within you  
Your hero inside

Your hero inside


	38. Ivy's wicked ways

**Someone wanted Princess Ivy to sing this song from the movie Lion of Oz, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it after she zaps everyone's memories, and as she turns the kingdom black and white before Sofia and Amber come in and save the day.**

Princess Ivy: There's no need to guess which princess is the best  
I'm the best of worst

When you think you're every bubble's burst  
You haven't seen  
The Queen of Mean in action  
Listen missy I'm not my sissy  
Don't dare compare her to me

One sweep of my broom  
Meet and greet your doom  
Stick around and you'll see

My wicked, wicked ways  
I have my wicked, wicked ways  
You'll make a handsome toad  
Flattened under road  
Let my dragonflies drag you away  
Hey

With my wicked wicked ways  
I love my wicked wicked ways  
I'll give you quite a fright  
Do it just to spite  
With my wicked wicked ways

Would it excite you  
If I ignite you and burn you down to an ash

With just a little twitch  
You will squirm and itch and wish it was only a rash

It's my wicked wicked ways  
I have my wicked wicked ways  
You'll make a lovely slug or an ugly bug  
To hang in my private display  
Hey

With my wicked, wicked ways  
I love my wicked, wicked ways  
I give you quite a scare  
Life's so unfair  
With my wicked, wicked ways

You'll wish you were far away  
But too bad you're here  
So now poof it's a bluff

It's my wicked, wicked ways  
I've got my wicked, wicked ways  
I'll turn you into stone and leave you on your own

With my wicked  
Wicked  
Ways


	39. Cedric sends the kids into danger

**Fanfictionmakermachine asked about this song from Winnie the Pooh's Great Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Cedric could sing it as he sends Sofia, James, Amber, and their friends off to look for the Hocus Crocus, but "forgets" to mention the ogre they need to look out for.**

Cedric (spoken): Oh, ho, how I envy you. Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the Great Unknown.

(sings) Today's the day,  
In only a matter of moments,  
You'll all be on your way.  
What lurks around the corner,  
Not a soul can say.  
But I can guess,  
More or less,  
Hidden dangers,  
Great duress,  
Ah, the moment of glory  
Is close at hand.

Hoo wee,  
It's gonna be grand.  
Adventure is a wonderful thing.

Pack only the essentials,  
I'll tell you what to bring;  
Your strength,  
Your nerve,  
Your hearts,  
Your wits,  
And for ogre attacks,  
First Aid Kits.

Adventure is a hoot and a half,  
You'll face unearthly dangers,  
And look at them and laugh.  
The claws,  
The teeth,  
The chase,  
The thrill,  
You'll never want to come home,  
Maybe you never will.

That's the beauty of adventure,  
It's strictly sink or float.  
It runs you 'til you're ragged,  
Then it grabs you by the throat.  
You struggle to survive it,  
Though the chances are remote,  
Hoo, hoo, lucky you,  
Wish I was coming too,  
Adventure is a wonderful thing.

(spoken) I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place namely Mist Bow Mountain, but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place, the Ogre's Gate itself!

Desmond: Oh boy...

Cedric: And you,  
General Desmond,  
Off you go,  
Marching high and low.  
Your friend,  
Waits at the end,  
Right here,  
Take a look  
The map is perfectly clear,  
With your excellent sense of direction,  
You've nothing to fear.

Through the quicksand,  
Of the chasms,  
Tempting fate,  
And fighting spasms,  
Dodging avalanching boulders,  
Remember, the fate of your project  
Rests completely on your shoulders, children...

Amber: (spoken) Excuse me, Cedric?

Cedric: It's up to you!  
That's the beauty of adventure,  
The trembling and the dread,  
Oh I can't think of another thing  
I'd rather do instead.

Sofia: Perhaps you could join us?

Cedric: No, no, you go ahead.  
Hoo, hoo, lucky you,  
Tally ho, and toodle-ooh,  
Ready now, noble chin,  
Chest out, tummy in,  
Make a fracas, have a fling,  
Drop a postcard, give a ring,  
Get the lead out, time to swing,  
Whoop dee doo, and badda bing  
Adventure is a wonderful thing!

I salute you, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice!


	40. Bells ring for Crackle

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought Crackle could sing this when Clover goes home following their first meeting in The Shy Princess, or when he first falls under the spell of the Liking Berries in All the Sprite Moves. The possibilities are endless!**

CRACKLE: I can hear the bells; well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...

Touched me,  
He looked at me and stared, yes he...

Bumped me,  
My heart was unprepared when he...

Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...

Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...

Hit me,  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst, now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out  
and...

CRACKLE AND ENSEMBLE: I can hear the bells,  
My head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells,  
Something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love, well just wait and see 'cause...

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the bunny I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

CRACKLE: Round 1,  
He'll ask me on a date, and then...

Round 2,  
I'll primp but won't be late, because

Round 3's  
When we kiss in his garden!  
Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far-den

Round 4,  
He'll ask me for my hand, and then...

Round 5,  
We'll book the wedding band, so by...

Round 6,  
Ginger, much to your surprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and

CRACKLE AND ENSEMBLE: I can hear the bells,  
My ears are ringing,  
I can hear the bells,  
The brides-maids are singing,  
Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells,  
Vivian will smile,  
I can hear the bells,  
As she walks me down the aisle,  
Sofia starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Clover and I are kissin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

CRACKLE AND ENSEMBLE: I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the pealing,  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...

I can hear the bells,  
Today's just the start 'cause,  
I can hear the bells and,  
Till death do us part and,  
Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and  
he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
LISTEN!

I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells.

ENSEMBLE: Bum, bum, bum


	41. A song for Vivian's true self

**Someone wanted Vivian to sing this song from Austin and Ally, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing this to herself at the end of The Shy Princess when she gets over her stage fright.**

Vivian: Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
I'm finally me

I've never felt this before  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Been writing words on a page  
'Cause I got so much to say  
And now I'm taking the stage  
Woah

I'm getting ready to fly  
I know it's my time to shine  
Don't care if I make mistakes  
I'll do whatever it takes  
'Cause I got so much to say  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell  
Feels good just being myself  
Not scared to show what's inside  
I'll put it all on the line  
'Cause I got nothing to hide  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work  
I've learned to love those things, yeah  
You don't have to be anyone but you  
So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me


	42. James and Amber bop to the top

**Someone wanted James and Amber to do this song from High School Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that in the family karaoke party in chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, James and Amber could kick off the festivities with this.**

James: Mucho gusto

Amber: Hay que fabulosa, rrrrr, hay hay hay

James: Arrriba

Amber: Quieres bailar

James: Mirame

Amber: I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

James: Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

Amber: Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

James: Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

James and Amber: Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

James: Cailliente!

Amber: Suare!  
Yeah we're gonna

James and Amber: Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

James: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

James and Amber: Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

Amber: And start again

James and Amber: Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

James: Scoot around the corner

James and Amber: Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimme, gimme  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

Amber: Show some muscle

James: Do the hustle

James and Amber: Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

James: Wipe away your inhibitions

James and Amber: Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Amber: And strut your stuff

James and Amber: Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top


	43. Sofia wants to do it on her own

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be a nice song for Sofia to do with her friends during The Buttercups as she vents her frustrations about Baileywick not giving her a chance to earn badges, before she talks to him.**

Ruby: Everybody has times in their lives  
When their hearts are filled with doubt

Sofia: Frustration builds up inside  
And it makes you want to shout

Jade: But if you just take that first step  
The next one will appear

Ruby and Jade: And you find you can walk, then run  
Then fly...!  
Into the stratosphere

You've got to give it your best  
So you can pass the test  
Give it everything that you've got

And we know you can win  
You just have to begin  
Have to give it your very best shot

Sofia: There are times that you want to give up  
When you think that you can't go on

Ruby and Jade: But if you fight through with all of your might  
You will find that you can't go wrong  
That you could do it all along

Ruby: Everybody has times in their lives  
When their hearts are filled with doubt

Jade: But if you just give it your all  
You'll start to work it out

Sofia: And I know I can't give up too soon  
Get myself in the zone  
And I find I can walk, then run

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: Then fly...!

Sofia: I can do it on my own

Ruby and Jade: You can do it on your own

Sofia: I can do it on my own  
I can do it on my own


	44. Sofia and Miranda are palace bound

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this Paul Brandt song, so enjoy your request! I thought that she and Miranda could sing it as they leave the village to start their new lives in the castle. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping on some of the lyrics. And for a different version of this song, check out chapter 6 of my story Royal Blood. (I say that because this song is originally called Alberta Bound.)**

Sofia: Sign said 40 miles to Royalty  
The coach tore across Dunwiddie  
Ian Tyson sang a lonesome lullaby

And so I cranked up the music box  
Cause there's just a little more to go  
For we'd cross the border at that Sweet Grass sign

Miranda joins in: We are Palace Bound  
This piece of heaven that we've found  
Rocky Mountains and black fertile ground  
Everything we need beneath that big blue sky  
Doesn't matter where we go

Sofia: The village will always be my home  
Yeah I've been Palace Bound for all my life  
And I'll be Palace Bound until I die

Miranda: It's a pride that's been passed down to me  
Deep as coal mines, wide as farmer's fields  
Yeah, I've got independence in my veins

Sofia and Miranda: Maybe it's my down-home commoner roots  
Or these dusty 'ol village boots  
But like a Chinook wind keeps coming back again

Sofia: We are Palace Bound  
This piece of heaven that we've found  
Rocky Mountains and black fertile ground  
Everything we need beneath that big blue sky  
Doesn't matter where we go

Miranda: The village will always be my home  
Yeah I've been Palace Bound for all my life  
And I'll be Palace Bound until I die

Sofia: Doesn't matter where we go

Miranda: The village will always be my home

Sofia and Miranda: Yeah I've been Palace Bound for all my life  
And I'll be Palace Bound until I die


	45. Sofia's more than this

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this song from The Thief and the Cobbler, so enjoy your request! I thought she might sing it to herself as she prepares for her first day at Royal Prep, or later when she's taking the Princess Test. She knows that Amber tells her that she has to look fabulous, but Sofia thinks there's more to being a princess than that.**

Sofia: Yes, the pretty face  
Yes, the sunny smile  
Yes, each hair in place  
And yes I can beguile

Proper and polite  
Never makes a wave  
Born just to delight  
And bred to behave

But I am more than this  
There's a mind in the body  
Of this pretty miss  
I am more than this  
So much more, so much more  
I am more than this

Outwardly I'm free  
Inwardly I'm bound  
Given half the chance  
I might prove profound  
Have a thought or two  
Different from the rest  
Have a point of view  
That must be expressed

Yes I am more than this  
There's a mind in the body  
Of this pretty miss  
I am more than this  
So much more, so much more  
I am more than this


	46. James' hot crossword puzzle date

**This is a deleted scene from chapter 22 of Niagara14301's story Tales from the Castle. I came up with the idea for that chapter, and decided to expand on it. Also, I do not own Tommy James and the Shondells' music.**

 **Setting: James has just returned from the winter party in the village, and makes small talk with Roland and Miranda before he gives the dolls to Sofia and Amber.**

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Miranda asked.

"I'll be going to my room," James answered, "I've got a hot date with a crossword puzzle."

"Well, it's not good to keep your date waiting, but no hanky-panky, you two!" Roland grinned; he knew that James was very good when it came to word games and crossword puzzles.

"Rollie!" Miranda smirked, but she knew what they were talking about, and knew about James' talent for word games and crossword puzzles.

James also smirked. "Mom, Dad, don't worry; the only hanky-panky coming from my room will be the song!" He ducked Roland's playful swat as he sang, _"My baby does the hanky panky!"_

After he gave Sofia and Amber the dolls he got from the winter party and he was in his room, James picked up a large book of crossword puzzles. "Like I said," he grinned as he picked up a pen, put some music on, and began to sing, "No hanky-panky except for the song!"

My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky

My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky

I saw her walkin' on down the line  
You know I saw her for the very first time  
A pretty little girl standin' all alone  
"Hey pretty baby, can I take you home?"  
I never saw her, never really saw her

My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky

I saw her walkin' on down the line  
You know I saw her for the very first time  
A pretty little girl standin' all alone  
"Hey pretty baby, can I take you home?"  
I never saw her, never really saw her

My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky

My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky  
My baby does the hanky panky

As the song was ending, he heard a knock on the door.


	47. A knight's lucky serenade

**Someone wanted this classic song from Phantom of the Opera, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sir Maxwell could use this as another song for Sir Bartelby to lip synch as he tries to woo Aunt Tilly.**

Sir Bartelby (lip synching Sir Maxwell): Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to go  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the harmony which dreams alone can write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

 **(And when Aunt Tilly finds out that it was really Sir Maxwell singing…)**

Aunt Tilly: Well, okay…I have to get ready for the banquet, so I'll leave you two to your shenanigans…but you're lucky I like that musical!


	48. Sofia believes in love

**Raven862 asked about this song from Cinderella 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice for Sofia to sing along with this during a dance at Royal Prep, and she could be partners with Hugo, since they get along so well together now!**

Sofia: Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love


	49. A song for the birds and a bunny

**Someone asked about this song from the movie Strange Magic, so enjoy your request! I thought, that as another way Wormwood could distract Sofia's animal friends from finding her during Cedric Be Good, he could sing this song with them.**

Wormwood: Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Mia: Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Robin: Rise up this morning, smile with the rising sun  
Three little birds pitch by my doorstep

Clover: Singin' sweet songs of melodies pure and true  
Sayin', this is my message to you

Wormwood/Mia/Robin/Clover: Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright  
Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Clover: Rise up this morning, smile with the rising sun  
Three little birds pitch by my doorstep

Mia: Singin' sweet songs of melodies pure and true  
Sayin', this is my message to you

Wormwood: Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright

Robin: Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Wormwood/Mia/Robin/Clover: Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright  
Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be alright

Singin', don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright


	50. A Family Vacation

**Raven862 asked about this song from Chipwrecked, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for Sofia and her family to sing it on The Floating Palace as they spend some time in Merroway Cove (and maybe for a special surprise, some of their mermaid friends might join in as they plan another party)!**

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Roland: Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
(James/Amber/Sofia: Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
(James/Amber/Sofia: Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Miranda: Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

James: When you looked at me I should've run  
(Roland and Miranda: Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
But I thought it was just for fun  
(Roland and Miranda: Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Amber: I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

Sofia: A week without you  
Thought I'd forget

Oona (pops up and surprises her): Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Oona/Fluke/Mer-kids: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

All: V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N  
V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N

Fluke/Oona/Mer-kids: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Fluke: Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
(Oona: Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
(Oona: Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oona: Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

Shelly: When you looked at me I should've run  
(Sofia: Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
But I thought it was just for fun  
(James: Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Flip: I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

Amber: A week without you  
Thought I'd forget

Shelly: Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

Oona/Fluke/Mer-kids: Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

All: V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N  
V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N

 **Wow, I can't believe this collection of songs is finished! But I'll be back tomorrow with another installment of Sofia and her family's favorite series. But I'm still taking requests and writing them down. And for now, I think I'm going to let Sofia and her friends have a little vacation from all this singing!**


End file.
